Forbidden
by C-shell12203
Summary: Long story short, Boy meets girl, girl's Dad hates boy, girl dates boy anyway, dad finds out, dad gets mad, so does girl, boy chrashes motorcycle,girl is upset, I won't tell you what happens after that, Co. written by Dannyrules96 and C-shell12203 REVEIW!
1. Prologue

**C-shell12203- Okay Newest story that I am writing with Nickel (Dannyrules96)  
who is the first friend I got on the site we're alternating turns writing the  
first to chapters are mine and the next two hers ENJOY&REVIEW- Take it away Danny!**

Dannyrules96- okay like chells (c-shell12203) said were writing this together and i hope you guys like it. So enjoy!!

**Prologue;**  
She stopped running at the corner of a busy street and answered her beeping  
V-com Chris's face appeared

"What's up?" she asked out of breath.

"Danny crashed his motorcycle" he said without exchanging pleasantries.

She leaned back against a lamp post and let her wrist fall to her side,  
'Danny' 'Crashed' 'motorcycle' The words swirled in her mind, the world seemed  
to be muted and put on slow mo until she heard her name.

"Juilie?"

"Jewls? You okay?" asked Chris

"Yeah, How is he?" she looking at the v-com.

He said the word she feared most "He's in a coma"

"I just thought you should know" he said

She swallowed past the lump in her throat, nodded and closed the v-com.  
Behind her she saw her bodyguard Jill catching up she ran into the busy street  
she would either die or make it to the hospital she didn't care whitch…

* * *

**C-Shell12203- So did ya like it I hope you enjoyed this glimpse into the  
future cuz you won't see anything near here for a while evil laugh time  
MWAHAHAHAHAHA Now Nickel say hello to the peoples and close us out- Chelsea**

Dannyrules96: MWHAHAHAHAHA don't you love being left hanging!!! SO REVIEW!!! or we'll keep leaving you hanging! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!. . . . Review ^_^  



	2. Romeo and Juliana?

**  
****C-Shell12203: Hey 1'st chap hope you like it. Oh I'm listening to This Is  
How You Remind Me, by Nickel Back I love this song except the one time it says  
D*** whatever anyway Danny you can speak now –Chelsea**

Dannyrules96: This chapter is awesome so you should read cuz like it's good and if you don't i'll be sad, so yeah plz read it. thx ^_^ ENJOY!!!

Sixteen year old, Juliana Marie Parker pulled her blue convertible into the  
auto shop with her father in the front seat. A boy with green eyes, spiked  
brown hair, and a scare on his eyebrow looked it over "Do you know what's  
wrong with it?" he asked.

"Look kid all I know is that it's squeaking and there's puddle under  
it" said Mr. Parker "And time is money, so please have it fixed in an hour  
or two" he said "Sweetheart please stay here and make sure this hooligan  
doesn't steal anything.

Juliana looked at Danny in disgust "Yes sir" she said stomping her foot  
and moving to a chair in the corner. As soon as he walked into the other room  
she stood up looked at Danny and said "The water pump is leaking onto the  
belt causing it to loosen"

"I figured as much and, no offense, but weren't you acting like a spoiled  
brat a minute ago?" he asked

"Yeah, I my dad can't picture me as anything other then his little  
princess" she said

"Well, you're a good actress," he said "my name's Danny by the

way"

"Juliana" she said "but you can call me Annie or one of millions of  
nicknames" she laughed.

He looked at her she had wavy blonde hair with some brown highlights that  
fell just past her shoulder blades left down, she had sparkling blue/green  
eyes, and she was wearing a hot pink mini skirt with a black long sleeved  
shirt, black leggings and black and pink high heels and a hot pink headband.

"Did you need help fixing it?" she asked

"Uhh, yeah sure" he said together they finished the car in thirty minutes  
and Juliana managed to not get dirty after that they waxed and polished the  
car. Mr. Parker came out Juliana was standing off to the side he handed Danny  
two hundred dollar bills.

"This is for the work" he said and handed him another hundred "and this  
is your tip"

"Thank you Mr. Parker, Miss Parker" said Danny

Juliana turned her nose up at him then got in the driver's seat Danny  
looked confused and she winked he returned it and she pulled out of the shop.  
Danny noticed a folded piece of paper on the ground he picked it up it read:

My backyard Friday noon, stay HIDDEN!  
-Julia

He smiled put the paper in his pocket and continued to clean up the shop.

**C-shell12203: Will he go see her? Will he stand her up? Will Elmo take over  
the universe? Answers eventually. Next two chapters written by Dannyrules96  
and speaking of her write your comments Danny  
-Chelsea P.S. MWAHAHAHAHAHA I just thought I should add that.**

Dannyrules96: So much pressure, and i write when WE get reviews so click the button and say a few words!!! thx thx for Reading!!! and come back for more!! ^_^


	3. Tracking

**Dannyrules96: Hi every body so what has it been 3 days probably long well i feel like you guys should now that my brothers is poking me in the back at the moment for no apparent reason, ok Chells say something to the people.**

C-shell12203: I guess I'm the new spell/grammar check (No offense Dan) but you kinda need to work on it.  
  
Danny left the shop just as the street lights flickered on. There had been many customers but only one stuck out, Juliana. Danny sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets. His fingers brushing against her note.

He pulled it out and read it.

My backyard Friday noon, stay HIDDEN!

-Julia

He hadn't given much thought on weather he would go, but there was something about her that drew him to her. He pushed the note back in his pocket. He couldn't stop thinking about her, her hair, her eyes, he smell, and her not.

He only had one day to decide weather to go or not. Danny's v-com went off and he opened it. Chris's face appeared.

"Danny get to the clubhouse" Danny raced to the club house. "What's up?"

"The commander just wants us to take care of some stuff. Report on recent activity, document the aliens, you know stuff like that." Chris said from the main computer. Danny looked to see Sam and Cathy on the two computers. Sam to right and Cathy to the left.

"So, basically, we got homework." Danny sat on the couch an prompted his feet on the table. "No, thank you. Summer vacation is so I don't have to do work."

"What about 'working' at the shop?" Sam said to him. "I like cars, so it's not the same."

"Whatever, so your not gonna help?"

"Have fun" Sam rolled her eyes and turned the computer. "Hey, Chris, can we find were some likes by tracing there car?"

"Yeah, I guess"

"Good, can you track this car" Danny walk up to Chris and typed in the license plate.

**Dannyrules96: So i cut it off cuz I felt it off MWHAHAHAHAAHAAAA i think chells has rubbed off on me. So I hope you enjoyed it maybe you should review so i know, ^_^ eh eh eh ^_^ take it away chells**

C-shell12203: Yay, evil laughs rocks MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA review reviews mae us happy happiness brings chapters, chapters make you happy in a never ending cycle so just hit the pretty box down there and no one gets hurt JK


	4. Uh oh!

**Dannyrules96: I am soooooooooooo sorry it toke so long to get out but my internet went down and i've been busy with tons of chores and stuff *breath breath * but here it is what you (might) have been waiting for so it only seems fitting (have no idea how it fits but,) the Chells says something**

**C-shell12203: Yay waaaaaay awesome chap Danny I love looooove love it! I'm kind a hyper I shall read it again before I make my last camment but if you do not read this you will be deprived of the awesomeness that is Chelsea and Danny MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

Chris printed the address out and handed it to Danny. "what do you need it for anyway? Wendy move or something?" Chris joked "No," Danny quickly glanced over at Cathy. "It's was uh, it's for a costumer today, they called and told us the license plate number but not the address" It was partially true and a very good excuse.

"Since when do you guys do house calls?" Sam said hinting her suspicion that Danny was hiding something. "Well- we toke it because they offered us 200 cash." Everyone stared at Danny in shock mouths handing open. "oh, and did i mention another 100 for work." Now everyone started freaking out. "300! we can buy some new clothes!" Cathy said jumping around the club house.

"Or grandpas birthday gift!"

"His birthdays not for a few more hundred years Cath." Sam grabbed Cathy's arm and set her in a seat. "Well, yeah, but so we're not late." Sam rolled her eyes and turned back to Danny. "I say-"

"Hey! I'm doing the work, and i say i put it towards my new car." They stared at him blankly before returning to what they where doing. "Well, if you guys don't need me." Danny slowly headed to the door. "I'll just get going," Danny reached for the doorknob, but instead turned to everyone. "You guys really gonna let me leave?" Danny waited 2 seconds for a response before walking out the door.

He pulled out the paper with Juliana's address, He kept walking 'till he noticed her blue convertible. He checked the address with the one on the paper just as Juliana walked out. She was no longer in a mini skirt and high heels, But dark blue jeans, a green sweater and green converse. And her hair in a loos ponytail.

"What are you doing here?" She said running down the steps to Danny. "I-I was just walking by."

"Well you better hurry and get going. My dad will be back soon and _you_ can't be _here_!

"Ok?"

"Why, you sound so confused?"

"Nothing i just thought you where the skirt type." Juliana rolled her eyes and looked down the street "CRAP!"

"What?!" Danny said looking in ever direction at once. "That's my dad! You, go, _NOW_! Juliana shoved Danny away from her house before running back inside. Danny stood confused before he was blinded by Juliana's dad's headlights as he pulled into the driveway.

**Dannyrules96: mwhahahahaha i just put tons of preasure on poor chells she has to come up with the next chapter after a CLIFFHANGER, but she loves em don't you chells? **

**C-shell12203: Yes, actually I am very glad you did that because it is so much easier for me tyo write it now my parents are taking us out to eat so I can't do it now but def up by Sunday but my next chap will be a while because i'm going to camp for a week on monday so ya know anyway I'm gonna shut up now G2G -Chelsea (BTW this chap was written by Dannyrules96)**


	5. Will you come back?

**C-shell12203: Hello peoples of earth hope you like this chap. How are you? I'm just great what 'bout you Dan-dan (LOL)**

DannyRules96: i feel a whole lot better now that the pressure is off of me, just watching a scary movie which goes with are scary cliffhanger so read this chap to find out what happens! ^_^

Danny jumped out of the way of the car his ankle barely grazed by the tire he pulled it back quickly and bit his lip to hold back a yelp. Mr. Parker climbed out of the Prius and walked away not so much as glancing at the boy's hidding place in the bushes. "Princess I'm home!" Danny heard him call as the door closed. He rolled his eyes and tried his best to make it around to the overly manicured backyard.

He saw Juliana partially leaning out a second story window with a worried look. He waved it looked like she sighed in relief then pulled up her window farther and gestured him to come foward there was some ivy hanging from her low blacony he climbed it with ease and she ran out the balcony door and grabbed his arm he noticed that now she was in expensive silk pajamas. "Are you crazy?" she asked hitting his arm with her free hand, "You could've gotten killed!" she sighed "Are you alright?"

"Yeah fine"

She looked down and noticed his ripped pant leg she sighed yet again "You're ankle..."

"It's fine"

"let me see it" she led him into her very pink bedroom and had him sit down in a purple fuzzy chair. "If you're wondering this isn't my design choice she said walking to her dresser and getting a bandage

"I figured" he said looking around. She laughed "What?" he asked

"I'm just thinking of all the other times I'll have to do this" she smiled but then got more serious "That is if you'll come back"

"Of course I will I don't see why not" he said smiling

She looked up from bandaging his foot and smiled "Really? That's great Danny" she said hugging him

**C-shell12203: Hmmm if you know me at all as soon as something sweet happens something actiony (I know it's not a word) happens next what will happen this time and JSYK it def doesn't have anything at all to do with Nossida *Wink wink* MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA next chap won't be up for a while cuz I gotta go to camp for a week, and to KatieMinnie You rock and a special character will be made just for you we are pretty awesome aren't we Danny?**

Dannyrules96: yeah, but we are better with reveiws so you guys should reveiw! like you know hit the little button that is oh so great and make us happy.


	6. Kidnapped part 1

**C-shell12203: Yaaay I hope you like it!**

**Dannyrules92: this chapter is really good, ^_^ enjoy!**

* * *

**Beep... Beep... Beep...** The MBC's V-coms were going off

'What is it?" asked Sam

"Looks like an alien kidnapped a girl for ransom"

"Let's bust 'em!" shouted Cathy

"Huh what?" asked Danny (falling out of his chair) who was to busy thinking about Julianna.

"What's wrong with you, Danny? Every time you have a break from the shop you're all spaced out" said Chris

"Sorry just stress I guess" he said "yeah uh anyway let's bust 'em!" and with that the team ran out of the ice-cream shop and down to the abandoned warehouse.

*With Juliana***

"Let go!" she shouted struggling against the hard grip the very familiar alien hand around her wrists.

"You know I won't" he growled roughly puishing her against the wall and chaining her to a pipe.

"Please" she looked at him with pleading eyes his expresion softened for a moment then went cold again "He won't give you money, come on Nossida be reasonable"

"Reasonable left a long time ago"

"You know you won't get away with this" she said "you never do"

"I already did, looks like you can't outsmart me this time, Sister" he said

"Come on, Noss your better than this" Juliana continued to plead.

"Then you don't know me"

She ignored his coment "Let go of Dad's plan it's over"

His eyes flashed with anger "NO! it's not over, it won't be over until my sister see's the light, and I have the MBC in my hands" he yelled "You know our powers are stronger together I can't do anything productive without you"

"Then I guess we'll both rot in prison then, huh? because I won't help you but I also won't plead innocent" as the anger in Nossida's eyes began to soften a loud bang was heard and the MBC ran into the room. Danny took his goggles off "Julie?"

"Danny? Oh lovely you guys have perfect timing" she said nobody but Nossida noticed that her words dripped with sarcasm.

"I for one think so" said Nossida

* * *

**C-Shell12203: Whoa whoa whoa hold up anyone else just hear him say sister! hmmm what were those two talking about what do you think Danny?**

**Dannyrules96: I think that i have some evil plotting to do MWHAHAHAHA!!!! oh i also think you guys should REVIEW so hit that button and make everyone happy ^_^_^**


	7. kidnapped part 2

**Dannyrules96: Hey evey body so chells gave be a difficalte point to continue from but i think i did my best. How bout you say a few words chells.**

**C-shell12203: mwahaha sorry I made it so hard on you Danny it wasn't my origenal idea bu Nossida is always made out to be such a villian I had to do one story with a soft side for him**

"Nossida!" Danny said through his teeth. "I thought he was in intergalactic prison!?!" chris said "Just Bust HIM!" Sam yelled firing her blaster. "you really shouldn't anounce that" Nossida said jumping out of the way. Nossida fired a blast at sam and flew into the sky.

"Sam WATCH OUT!!" Chris screamed as he knocked sam out of the way. Sam looked over to where the blast had melted a hole in the wall. "Whoa! Thanks Chris" Chris blushed before continuing to blast Nossida. Everyone continued to fight Nossida with little effect. Sam jumped in the air and tryied to kick Nossida in the back but he grabbed her leg and threw her into a wall.

Chris raced over to Sam "Sam you okay?" Sam stood up and continued to fire. "i'm fine"

"Cathy tuck n roll!!" Danny cupped his hands as Cathy jumped into them, and threw her toward Nossida. "HIIIIYA!!" Cathy screamed as she kicked Nossida in the chest. Nossida hit the wall just has chris it him with the laser canon. As Danny followed suit.

"NOOO!!" Danny and Chris turned to Juliana who quickly hid her face. "HAHAHAHAHAHA" Danny and Chris look toward Nossida as he lunged toward them and pressed the agaisnt the wall. Both boys struggled to release Nossida's hold on thier necks.** (With no effect)** "Stuggle all you want MBC. OUR FATHERS PLAN WILL BE FUFILLED!!"

"_Our father_?" Chris murmered as the world went black.

**Dannyrules96: Sorry it just cut off, but how else i'm i susposed to get you guys oh so eager to read the next chapter if nothing DRAMATIC happens? ^_^ plz reveiw! **

**C-shell12203: Hey peeps if you read this story I have a challenge for you who ever leaves a reveiw with the most words gets their own character so do it I don't care if you've already been promised one you'll get another one!!! and sorry Danny but I did rephrase a couple things I couldn't help it**


End file.
